


Past Curiosity

by skargasm



Series: Bi-Curious [1]
Category: Angel: the Series, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Past curiosity comes back to haunt someone unexpectedly....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past Curiosity

He vaguely remembered meeting him when he went through his 'college' phase—he enjoyed mingling with all those youngsters with their zest for life, their energy, their arrogance and drugged-up blood. 

He also remembered him because not only was he obscenely tall but he had huge hands—obviously a hangover from his Angelus times. It was quite delicious being part of his bi-curious experiment and he'd had a good enough time not to drain him.

How much more delicious to see how pale he went, to scent unwilling arousal when A.I hooked up with the Winchesters to halt another apocalypse.....


End file.
